Broken Talons
What if Blue and his friends had defeated Queen Wasp without the help of Pyrrhian dragons? What if Moonwatcher hadn't seen the vision of Pantala? What if some of the HiveWings that ruled the hives stepped down? Welcome to the fanfiction, where all these questions had happened. Thanks to PumpkinThePumpkin for letting me use Mistress Anobiidae, SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 for letting me use Orbweaver and Caterpillar, Pokeballmachine for letting me use Princess Anthiese, Moonmoonfoxwolf for letting me use Julia and Oertzini, DeltaTheSeaWing for letting me use Gypsy and Thrips, Captain Jacquelyn Sparrow for letting me use Katydid, Farah, and Fantasia, SaltyShaker for Actias, Starflight897 for Strawflower, Ivy, and Hachi, WildKadachi for Locust and Odonata, Droplet the seawing for Nhandu, XXX Icestar XXx for Sunset Moth, WildFireTheMudSkyWing for Swarm, WildLoner for Rook, Cuckoowasp and Ringlet, and to LaceyRocks7 for letting me use Skipper. Warning: may have spoilers for TPJ. You have been warned. Broken Talons belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Edit or steal in any way, she'll kill you uwu. You can ask for your oc to be in the fanfic, but it has to be Pantalan or a Pantalan-Pyrrhian hybrid only. In the second or third book, Pyrrhian dragons will be allowed. Prologue The reeking streets of Ichneumon Hive filled Flea's nostrils, which kinda reminded her of the day the Hive had burned down. Even though there was a new ruler, she remembered quite clearly of the walls of the Hive being ablaze and flickering loudly, eating slowly at the place she had once called home. Who cares anyways? Lady Bloodworm is dead anyways, she thought to herself. Flea glanced down at her sleeping dragonet, or rather a mistake she had made eight months ago, sleeping peacefully in a harness which was wrapped around her chest. I need to get rid of this thing before I can leave. And so, Flea trotted forwards, glancing from side to side. Where was that dragon?! Was he smoking or drinking with friends like the usual? Dammit, Maggot! It was ''infuriating ''that a slave owner, who she was going to give her ''dragonet ''to, was busy. Especially if that slave owner only emerged from that crap hole he called his house at certain times, which could be after midnight, during dawn, or in the most hottest periods of the day. "Excuse me, ma'am?" She spun around, her wings whacking the stranger in the process, and stared directly at him, realizing that it was just a LeafWing, with a muddy yellow dragonet clutching his arm tightly. Flea glared at the two, her dragonet rustling in it's harness, indicating that it had just woken up. "What," she growled, "do you need that's so important for you to disrupt me?" Flea arched her neck forward so that she could take a glance at the dragonet, realizing that he had four wings, like hers. HiveWing wings. A LeafWing dragonet missing his leaf shaped wings which had been replaced by four large, mint green wings. The father of the dragonet narrowed his eyes. "I was wondering if you knew where Maggot was. He said he would meet up with me." Flea shrugged. "Dunno. Are you selling your dragonet, too?" She grinned kindly at the muddy yellow dragonet gripping the LeafWing's arm, though in the low light of the alleyway it looked like she was smiling maniacly. "I mean, yes, but not like you are," he replied in a snarky manner. He stared down at her dragonet, an upset look painted all over his face. "I bet you don't even know it's gender. Plus, I can tell you haven't even picked a name for it." "Huh?" Flea hissed. "I may not care for this.. thing.. but I can tell whether or not if it's a dragoness or dragon!" She glared at him. "And how are you a better father than I am if you're selling your own son to slavery?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Mature Content